


Lavender Haze

by Noelle1224



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Harry is gorgeous as fuck and can wear anything, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Makeup, Harry in a Dress, Harry in pumps, Lavender Harry, M/M, Model Harry, Riding, very very light compared to my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a high fashion model and stuns everyone wearing a lavender gown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooooooo self indulgent. 
> 
> I saw this dress by Marchesa and just NEEDED to write Harry in it, because fuck, it's amazing and he would look unreal in it. Also I showed it to Liz and threw out the imagine and she practically _begged_ me to write this. Also wrote it with Kristen in mind too since she was the first one I threw the idea out to. 
> 
> And if no one has caught on yet I am _OBSESSED_ with Harry and lavender. Anything involving Harry and lavender I need. Especially him wearing it. It is pure perfection.
> 
> Here's the gorgeous work of art:
> 
>  
> 
> And this is how I imagined his hair! Except of course lavender and glitter in his curls instead. And a few loose curls at his face. But the braid is so on point! (Credit to [Kimmy, since-he-was-eighteen](http://since-he-was-eighteen.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. Her edits are always amazing.)

Harry had been stressed and crazed all week with preparations for New York Fashion Week. He was the lead model in two shows this year; Saint Laurent and Marchesa, the latter being the most daring and highly anticipated for the designers. Yes, Marchesa is women’s wear and known for their gowns and wedding dresses. But with gender roles being broken left and right in the industry, what better way to gain even more buzz than to ask the Harry Styles, the young up and coming model that can wear anything and who loves to break gender roles, to showcase one of their gowns in their NYFW runway show. 

So Harry has been running around the last few days doing fittings and test walks and trying to prepare for the walk that may very well define his career. Louis knew Harry was walking for Saint Laurent, that was expected and he was amazing as usual, stunning in their new designs. But Harry was keeping the details of his second walk a surprise for him, not wanting to spoil anything until it was seen. He hadn’t even told him the designer he was walking for.

It was the morning of his last walk and Harry was making a light breakfast for him and Louis and trying to settle his nerves by keeping everything routine. Louis comes into the kitchen and wraps his hands around Harry’s waist and rests his head over Harry’s shoulder, startling him. “Morning, gorgeous.” Louis greets, his voice raspy and deep with sleep, kissing Harry’s jaw. 

Harry relaxes in Louis’ arms and turns to kiss his fiancé good morning. “Morning.” 

Louis brushes Harry’s curls out of his eyes and kisses him lightly. “Nervous about today?” He asks against Harry’s lips.

“I am. It’s going to be huge.”

“Still not telling me anything?” Louis smirks.

Harry pulls back and smiles at him, teasing. “Nope. But I know it’s going to blow your mind.”

“Ugh, fine. Be that way.” Louis pouts then changes the subject. “What’s for breakfast?” 

Harry turns back to face the counter and reaches into the cupboard to pull out bowls and plates. “Oatmeal and fruit. Keeping it light and simple today.” 

“Sounds good, love. Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?” Louis helps finish get breakfast ready and they eat in comfortable silence, Louis keeping a soothing hand on Harry’s thigh, before he has to head out and get ready for his big walk. 

“I’ll see you at the show?” Harry asks before leaving.

Louis looks at him fondly. “Front row, right? Where I always am.”

Harry gives him a quick peck on the lips. “’kay. I laid out an outfit for you. It’s hanging on the closet door.”

“Harry.” Louis laughs. “I can dress myself.”

“No, I know. Just…this show is a huge deal and I really want to be in control of it as much as I can.” He tells him. “And that includes dressing you today. Sorry.” Harry smiles apologetically.

“Alright. I can see that.” Louis replies rubbing his hands over Harry’s arms soothingly. “You should go. I’ll see you at the show. Love you.” He says kissing him and helping him into his coat.

“Love you. See you later.”

“You’re going to be amazing.” Louis tells him before he’s out the door and Harry smiles brightly before the door shuts behind him, blowing Louis a kiss.

*******

Harry’s in his dressing room getting his hair and makeup done, leg bouncing with nerves, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. Sara, his hair stylist, notices and taps him on the shoulder. 

“Harry, stop fidgeting. You’re going to be great. They asked you out of everyone.”

He opens his eyes, meeting her gaze in the mirror, and takes a deep steadying breath. “Right. I can do this.” Harry takes a few more deep breaths as Sara continues with his hair, trying to focus on the calming motions of fingers running through his curls. 

“Alright, babe. Makeup is done.” His makeup artist, Amy exclaims. “God, you look gorgeous.”

Harry blushes and smiles. “Thanks, love.” And he looks at himself in the mirror, his breath catching in his throat. His lips are painted with a light pink, accenting the natural pink of lips, delicately winged eyeliner draws more attention to his eyes, making the green pop, a subtle shimmery lavender eyeshadow coloring his eyelids and there’s glitter highlighting his high cheekbones making the light dance off of them. “Wow.” He breathes. 

At that time Sara also finishes with his hair. His long curls braided to the side, curls artfully extracted to give it a teased and disheveled look, sprigs of lavender tucked in and a light dusting of glitter sprayed into his curls. “Time to get dressed.” 

For Harry to get dressed both of the Marchesa designers come to him to make sure he gets into his gown properly. They’d spent all week tailoring it specifically for him. They make all the finishing touches, fluffing up certain spots and smoothing others. “We couldn’t have picked a better model.” The designers tell him, adding a few finishing touches of glitter to his exposed skin. “You’re going to slay the show, definitely saved the best for last.”

“This isn’t weird?” Harry double checks. “I mean, of course it’s not; clothes are clothes and art is art.” He rambles nervously.

“Harry, believe us. You’re gorgeous. Honestly, you look better than the women. And Louis is going to die when he sees you.” A deep blush colors Harry’s cheeks and he looks down at the ground. “Okay, gorgeous, time to get lined up.” And they guide Harry to the end of the line where he waits his turn to walk down the runway. 

********

Louis is seated front row waiting for the show to start in the suit Harry picked for him. He had picked out a new Saint Laurent black sparkled fitted suit that he had tailored for Louis. He paired it with a plain black button down, buttoned to the top, not wanting him to be too dressy, but still flashy enough. And Louis did have to agree that he looked amazing. The pants and jacket hugging each of his curves perfectly. Louis decided to style his hair in a quiff knowing how much Harry loves it, and decided to go with the clean shaven look wanting to look well put together for Harry’s big show. He still wasn’t completely sure what this designer was until the lights go down spotlighting the runway and the show starts.

He watches as models come out walking down the runway in some of the most beautiful gowns and dresses Louis has ever seen. Most of the gowns have a floral theme and are so ornately designed. Louis starts getting anxious wondering what Harry will actually be wearing. And then he sees him walk out and his jaw drops, his eyes widening so far he swears his eyebrows will get lost in his hair. He’s completely stunned. 

There’s his fiancé strutting down the runway in a floor length gown, a haze of flowing lavender tulle accented with white. The gown has only one sleeve with a little flower at the wrist, and has a cutout so that part of his torso is exposed. The tulle is artfully designed to cover his chest and gathers at the sleeve, a piece of tulle wrapping around his neck, and a large flower pulling everything together. There’s also another large flower at his waist, drawing attention to the narrowness of it. Harry’s tattoos are so vibrant against the the light colors of the gown and the light dances off his exposed skin where he’s been dusted in glitter. Louis even notices that Harry is in 4” pumps under the gown adding to his height and making his endlessly long legs even longer. 

Once Louis has taken in Harry’s ensemble he takes in his face. Made even more gorgeous by the light makeup matching the gown and the glitter on his cheeks shining under the lights. And his hair is so beautiful in the disheveled braid hanging over his bare shoulder, with loose curls bouncing as he walks. When Harry sees Louis he smirks and winks, knowing exactly what he’s doing to him. Louis has to take off his jacket to try and discreetly hide the erection that he’s been sporting since Harry hit the catwalk. 

Then Harry turns around to walk back and Louis sees the back of his gown. The skirt stops at his waist and one piece of lavender tulle crosses diagonally over his back and then the delicate tulle gathers at his sleeved shoulder in a large bow. And from the bow a thin layer of tulle drapes over his back. Louis tries his best to palm himself discretely to relieve some pressure under his jacket without anyone noticing, and praying to all gods possible, that none of the cameras have caught him, since he’s in the front row. _God, Harry, a little warning would have been nice. You little fucker._ Louis thinks.

As soon as the show is over and all the models have done their final walk through Louis is up and rushing to the men’s room where he can hide and will his erection down enough to be presentable for the after party where Harry will be waiting for him.

*******

Harry is still dressed up in his gown nervously looking around for Louis, eyes darting around the room, and a flute of champagne in his hand. His friend Cara, who was also in the show, is standing with him and stroking his arm. “Harry, he’ll be here any minute. He wouldn’t abandon you.” Between nervously looking around for Louis Harry has to focus on all the congratulations from other designers, journalists, and industry insiders. Everyone was completely blown away by him. 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Says a familiar voice sneaking up on him. Then he feels a familiar arm snake around his tulle covered waist. He looks down, further than normal in his pumps, to see Louis eyeing him proudly. And hungrily. 

“Hey.” Harry breathes a sigh of relief. “So? How was it?” He asks, wanting Louis’ honest opinion. 

“We need to go to your dressing room.” Louis tells him lowly. “Now.” He leans up on his toes to growl into Harry’s ear. And Harry swallows, blinking, trying to stay collected as he excuses himself from the party as his body starts to react to Louis’ words and tone. He takes Louis’ hand and leads him to his dressing room. 

Louis has Harry pinned to the door as soon as it’s closed and locks it. He kisses Harry hungrily, Harry letting out a shocked squeak then melting into it pulling Louis closer. “Fuck, you were flawless, baby.” Louis gasps pulling back for air. “I didn’t know to expect, but, fuck.” He gets out between breaths and kisses down Harrys jaw and neck. “Fuck, baby. I want to tear that dress off of you and wreck you right here. Need to fuck you, baby.” 

Harry moans and bucks his hips forward at Louis’ words. “Yeah?” Harry gasps. Louis starts grasping at Harry’s shoulder trying to figure out how to get Harry out of the dress, but Harry stops him not wanting Louis to ruin it. “Wait, wait, wait.” Harry rushes out, stopping his fiancé. “I’ve got a better idea.” Harry walks Louis backwards until he sitting in Harry’s chair at his vanity, his back to the mirror. Harry manages to teasingly take his panties off then moves his skirt out of the way so he can straddle Louis’ lap, his feet steady on the ground in his pumps. “I’m not going to let you ruin my gown.” He tells him, his voice deep with arousal, capturing Louis’ lips with his, deepening the kiss and licking into his mouth. 

“Then what are we going to do about this?” Louis asks breathlessly when Harry gives him a chance to breathe. 

“I’ve got a plan.” Harry tells him, moving his fingers from Louis’ neck up into his hair, tangling them in his quiff. “You went with daddy hair tonight.” He moans and rocks his hips forward, grinding into Louis. “Love your hair like this.”

“That’s why I did it, baby.” Louis laughs. “Know how much you love daddy’s hair like this.” And Harry whimpers above him, grinding into him again. 

“Gonna ride you, Lou.” Harry breathes out reaching into a drawer at his vanity and pulling out two condoms and a packet of lube. 

Louis starts to unbutton his shirt; Harry stops him again, wanting him fully dressed. Instead Harry undoes Louis’ suit pants and untucks his shirt and palms Louis through his pants making him moan and thrust up into Harry’s hand. Harry leans down to kiss Louis, forcing his tongue in Louis’ mouth meeting his, moaning into it. When Louis is fully hard Harry pushes his pants down enough to get Louis’ cock out. He strokes him before ripping the condom packet open then rolls it down Louis’ cock. 

Louis moves his hands from Harry’s back down to his thighs and slides his hands under his gown, moving them up his milky thighs. Harry shifts up and Louis moves his hands to grab a handful of Harry’s perfect ass, squeezing. Harry moans and lets out a shuddering breath when Louis’ fingers find the plug that he has in. 

“Oh fuck, Harry.” Louis breathes out with disbelief. “Were you wearing this on the runway?” He asks, pushing on the plug, making Harry moan louder. Harry looks down at Louis nodding his head, his lip bitten between his teeth, eyes hooded. “God. That’s so fucking hot, baby.” 

Harry whimpers as Louis starts taking the plug out. He makes sure to move all of the tulle out of the way not wanting to ruin his gown, and Louis turns the chair and sets the plug on the vanity then turns it back so that Harry is facing the mirror. He takes the extra condom out of Harry’s hand and rolls it onto his cock, knowing that Harry is in no way going to ruin his gown, hence the reason he grabbed two condoms. Louis strokes him, relieving some pressure then takes the lube packet and tears it open with his teeth, pouring it onto his fingers and coating his cock. He moves to wipe his fingers somewhere and Harry quickly grabs a towel for him, not wanting him to ruin his suit either. 

Harry reaches back and takes Louis’ cock and sinks down, moaning as Louis stretches him open. He wipes his hand off on the towel then lets his gown fall around him. Once he’s fully seated he starts rocking his hips, and moves in tiny figure eights, deep and slow, breathy moans escaping his lips. Louis watches, completely stunned with Harry. 

Here’s his model fiancé, fucking himself on his cock wearing a lavender tulle gown decorated with floral accents and covered in glitter, makeup to match. His curls in a braid over his shoulder, loose tendrils surrounding his face. The light dances off the glitter throwing rainbows all around. “Fuck, baby. You are so unbelievably gorgeous.” Louis pants, moving his hands down Harry’s back being careful where the tulle drapes down from his shoulder. He rests his hands at Harry’s narrow waist, lifting Harry up gently then dropping him back down on his cock ripping a guttural moan out of him. “Watch yourself in the mirror, baby. I want you to see how gorgeous you are.” Louis tells him then attaches his lips to Harry’s chest where his skin is exposed. 

Harry whimpers above him but does as he’s told. He watches himself in the mirror as Louis keeps controlling his movements lifting him and dropping him down on his cock. His face is flushed, pupils blown with a tiny ring of green surrounding them, his mouth dropped open, moans and whimpers being forced out of him, beads of sweat forming at his hairline. He watches as his curls bounce with his movements, watches the way the flower and bow at his shoulder bounce. Watches as Louis wrecks him. “Daddy.” Harry whimpers so quietly. “Please.” 

Louis brings Harry down hard on his cock and Harry groans loudly, arching his back and rocking forward, when Louis nails his prostate. “Close, gorgeous?”

He whimpers again, rocking his hips back and forth quickly, chasing his orgasm. He takes his eyes off himself in the mirror and looks down at Louis. He grips his shoulders tightly as he gets closer. “Daddy, fuck.” He gasps. “Look so good…in that suit. Fuck. So sparkly…and fit.” Then he leans down capturing Louis’ lips with his, biting on his lower lip, moaning into his mouth. 

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle and grips Harry’s waist tighter before moving his hands back down to Harry’s trembling thighs, squeezing them and massaging over them. “Come on, gorgeous. You gonna come for me?” 

Harry starts bouncing quickly, as he feels his orgasm start to rush over him, coiling in his tummy. “Fuck.” He gasps. “Yeah…gonna come.” He rocks faster, so close now.

“Fuck. You’re so gorgeous, baby. So gorgeous in your pretty lavender gown, your makeup, covered in glitter, fuck, baby.” Louis rambles close himself. “Your pretty braid. And god, baby, those fucking heels!” Louis moans. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Harry moans loudly at the praise and then Louis thrusts up into him hitting his prostate a final time. Harry comes shouting ‘daddy’, spilling into the condom and clenching tight around Louis’ thick cock. He rides out his orgasm, falling forward into Louis resting his head on his shoulder. Louis comes seconds later watching Harry and feeling him clench tight around him. 

Louis lifts Harry off of him before he can get uncomfortable and leans him over the vanity counter to clean him up before putting his panties back on him. He ties their condoms and tosses them in the trash then tidies up the vanity. He leaves kisses all over Harry’s face, neck, and shoulder (anywhere he can really) as he comes down from his orgasm; still telling him how gorgeous he is. 

*******

“Ready to rejoin the party?” Louis asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

Harry stands back up, his legs still a little shaky. “You bet.” He answers cheekily. “That was fucking amazing, Lou.” He says pulling Louis in for soft after-sex kisses, throwing his arms around Louis’ shoulders, always needy after coming. He has to lean down now to meet Louis’ lips, still in his pumps, which takes some getting used to. “I’ve missed our quick dressing room fucks.” He says softly against Louis’ lips. 

Louis laughs against his plump pink (now red) lips and breaks away. “What are you talking about, baby? We did this the other day after Saint Laurent.” Louis looks again, taking Harry in, still completely stunned by how beautiful he is and that he’s _his_ and soon after the stress of fashion weeks around the globe Harry will be officially his and will be taking his name. Louis fluffs up the flower and the bow at Harry’s sleeved shoulder then brings Harry’s lips back to his. 

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss it.” Harry mumbles. He looks down at Louis again, the light catching on his lips and Harry smirks. "You've got glitter on your lips, Lou." 

Louis laughs. "Well who's fault is that now?" 

He separates himself from Harry and takes another look in the mirror to see and starts making himself look presentable, straightening out his suit, even though he’s positive everyone knows what they were up to and anyone walking past would have heard them. Harry does the same, making sure his hair isn’t too messy and that his makeup is still okay. It looks good enough and he smooths out his gown. 

Louis looks at him again. Not being able to get enough of him tonight. “I cannot believe you wore a fucking plug during the most important walk of your career.” Louis laughs as he takes Harry’s hand to walk him to the door. He looks down at Harry’s hand, something catching in the light. “Fuck, Harry. Your nails too?” Louis exclaims finally noticing the the matte lavender polish painted over his nails, a fine layer of silver glitter painted over.

Harry laughs. “I knew how much this was going to affect you.” He replies simply. “And me. And I was _not_ going to let you damage this. This is art.”

“Why not though? You let me tear everything else off you.” Louis whines.

“Well…they’re letting me keep this. Not only was this designed for me, for the show, this was designed for our wedding.” Harry pauses to look at Louis through his lashes, his face stunned. “This is my wedding dress.”

“But…but...” Louis stutters, completely shocked that Harry was even planning on wearing a dress, but so fucking for anything he wants and supporting him in every way in being himself. “What about me not being able see you before the ceremony?” Louis wonders.

“Fuck that.” Harry waves dismissively. “I wanted to test it out. And don’t worry, Lou. This isn’t the final product. We’re going to make some alterations to it, so that silly superstition will still stand.” Harry places his hand on Louis’ jaw and pulls him in for a soft, deep kiss, then shifting away to look at Louis.

“I fucking love you Harry Styles. And I cannot _wait_ to make you a Tomlinson.” 

“And I cannot wait to _be_ a Tomlinson. Love you, Lou.” Harry tells him sweetly. He takes a breath then exhales. “Okay, let’s go rejoin the party.” Louis starts to move forward, but Harry pauses. “Wait, I think I’m going to take my shoes off.” Harry steps out of his pumps and steps into a pair of matching lavender ballet flats. “There.” He sighs. “Much better being back on the same level as you.” Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders hugging him like he’s used to and feeling right at home. “Now we can go back.” And he kisses Louis one more time before walking out of his dressing room back to the after party. Louis wraps his arm possessively around Harry’s waist as everyone gives them knowing looks. 

Turns out Harry was the talk of all of New York Fashion Week, stunning everyone in a flowing haze of lavender tulle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. If you choose to leave comments be nice. :)
> 
> You're welcome to follow me on Twitter if you want, but I'm not that exciting. [@LavenderHarryyy](https://twitter.com/LavenderHarryyy)


End file.
